Future Heroes Ep1 Chapter 1
by SamStory09
Summary: Multiple Series, one story. Join the Future Heroes and enjoy their adventure and their humorous stories!
1. The Great Dr Tiki

Future Heroes! Episode 1: Beginning of Evils

Casts:

Heroes (Who will appeared in all episode)

Mario: Captain Mario (Can be called Mario)

Sonic: Speedy Sonic (Can be called Sonic)

Mega Man: Robot Blaster Mega Man (Can be called Mega Man)

Bowser: Powerhouse Bowser (Can be called Bowser)

Dr. Eggman: Dr. Smartman (Doesn't have to be called )

Cut Man: Scissorminator (Can be called Cut Man)

Helpers (Who will are minor than Heroes)

Sackboy: Commander Sack (Can be called Sackboy, but it's bothers him.)

Guts Man: Lieutenant Gustus. (Can be called Guts Man)

Yoshi: Striker #1 Yoshi (Can be just called Yoshi)

Roll: Maid Roll (Can be called Roll)

Tails: Striker #2 Tails (Can be called Tails)

Kirby: Striker #3 Kirby (So on...)

King Dedede: Future Heroes City Major

Larry Da Vinci: Inventor Larry

Spongebob Squarepants: Inventor's Helper Bob (Or Spongebob)

Villains: (Who are antagonists.)

Tiki Tong: Dr. Tiki. (Shrouded in shadow, even though fans can recognize him...)

Marx from Kirby Superstar: Commander Mark (Mark is his Japanese name.)

Luigi: Traitor #0 (He betrayed Sackboy...)

Elec Man: Crazy Elec Man.

Time Man: Major Criminal #1 (He exploited anyone too much...)

Ludwig Koopa: Traitor #1 (He betrayed his fahter...)

(More characters will add as newer episode comes, or maybe newer chapters.)

Chapter 1: The Great Dr. Tiki.

? Finally...my ultimate machine is nearly completed...but it going to take time before it will turn on.

Commander Mark: Don't worry, Dr. Tiki! As long as no heroes notice this dreadful machine, nothing can stop us!

Dr .Tiki: Humph...All we have left is to exterminate Captain Mario and his teammates...and quick!

Commander Mark: When ever you want! Ha ho ho ho ho ho!

(Meanwhile at the Heroes HQ.)

Sackboy: Everyone! I am proud that of you as crimes have decreased, but we need to stay alert as it's not a signification that there's no more crimes...Oh, and we need to stay alert as Time Man, the Major Criminal #1, is still under loose, so capture him ASAP.

Captain Mario: Whew! It's good to be a hero...

Speedy Sonic: Yeah.

RB Mega Man: How can I say no?

Powerhouse Bowser: No criminals can match my strength!

Dr. Smartman: And no criminals can match my IQ!

Scissorminator: No matter who can't out-something that, the importance is no criminals can stop us.

Captain Mario: That's the spirit!

(Intercom) Warning! Warning! All Heroes must get to the Meeting Center! I repeat! All Heroes must get to the Meeting Center!

Speedy Sonic: I wonder what's going on.

[At the Meeting Center...]

Sack boy: Anyone, I have a bad news and a good news. What news do you want to hear first?

(Many Heroes answers "good news".)

Sackboy: The good news is more Heroes will appear. The bad news is...well...Dr. Tiki strikes back!

Random Heroes: What! Huh! What the- Impossible!

Sackboy: I know, I know, but we are Heroes, right? We shouldn't evacuate like cowards! Listen, the Elite Six will go there while the rest of you will protect citizens, got it? As the leader of all Heroes, I know that must be done, and what couldn't be done. So hurry up and fight for the justice!

To be continued...Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Vs Soldier Galleom and Entering Hideout

Chapter 2: Elite Six vs. Soldier Galleom.

Captain Mario: Hurry! We must hustle!

Powerhouse Bowser: But where are we going to?

Speedy Sonic: To the hideout, where Dr. Tiki lives.

Mega Man: Frankly, it might be more protected then ever.

Captain Mario: And that's mean more enemies! But don't worry, as we beat them every time.

(SLAM!)

Soldier Galleom: Stop! If you want to keep going, you need to beat me!

Dr. Smartman: Oh great…

Powerhouse Bowser: Soldier Galleom!

Soldier Galleom: Remembered me, eh? Time for your failure! Quake Wave!

Scissorminator: Ouch! Rolling Cutters!

Powerhouse Bowser: Got to use fires! (Breath fires)

Soldier Galleom: Argh! Oooh! Stop! (Used Homing Missiles)

Dr. Smartman: Yoink! (Fire laser beams) Now who is more competent, you or me?

Soldier Galleom: Shut up Dr. Smallman! (Jump and land on him)

Dr. Smartman: Argh!

Mega Man: Incoming! (Charging a Charge Shot)

Captain Mario: Take these! (Throw Fire Balls)

Soldier Galleom: Argh! (Get hit by Charge Shot) Whoa!

Dr. Smartman: Ouch…I feel flatted…

Speedy Sonic: Grab me, Power-

(Powerhouse Bowser grabs Speedy Sonic)

Powerhouse Bowser: Heyaaaaaa! (Spinning around while Speedy Sonic charge his Spin Roll)

Soldier Galleom: Oh ho…

(Powerhouse Bowser throws Speedy Sonic)

Soldier Galleom: (Dodge) Ha! Miss me-

(Speedy Sonic hits Galleom's back)

Soldier Galleom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Captain Mario: I think we got rid of him.

Mega Man: Hey look! We are nearby of Dr. Tiki Hideout!

Scissorminator: Hey, what's this black cloud?

(Boom!)

Powerhouse Bowser: Storms!

Mega Man: It's Crazy Elec Man's! Run for our lives!

Elec Man: (Laugh) Run, cowards! Soon, you ugly creatures will be electrified forever by my beautiful electronics!

Captain Mario: Ah great…

(The Elite Six run and avoid many electronics.)

Elec Man: Not enough electronics? Have more!

(A huge thunder strike at them)

Scissorminator: Aaaaagh!

Powerhouse Bowser: Noooo!

Captain Mario: Mama Mia!

(In Dr. Tiki's Hideout…)

Commander Mark: Almost completed!

Dr. Tiki: Nice. Wait…What is this storm?

Mark: Possibly Elec Man… (Sigh) Why he doesn't join us?

Dr. Tiki: Activate the Laser Cannons!

(Laser Cannons shoot at Elec Man)

Elec Man: Hey! That's not fair! (Flee)

Captain Mario: Phew… I thought I will die…

Mega Man: Me too.

Speedy Sonic: Me three!

Powerhouse Bowser: Let's be more careful if I were you boys, as the Laser Cannons were activated…

Dr. Smartman: No big deal!

Captain Mario: Let's pick another entrance and fight through our path.

(Entering the another door)

Captain Mario: Who know what will happen next?

Primids: Intruders!

Captian Mario: Shoot!

(To be continued...Get to the next chapter!)


End file.
